Unsaid
by edhel-tarien
Summary: “Someday Takao…All the things that have been left unsaid…wont be unsaid anymore” YAOI, FLUFF, TYKA


_**Unsaid  
**__Authoress: Edhel-tarien  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Takao Kinomiya (Tyson Granger) and Kai Hiwatari. They belong to Takao Aoki, who is the owner and creator of the anime/manga series Beyblade.  
**_Type: OneShot  
__Pair: TyKa / KaiTaka_

**I'm back! Lol! Sorry for my long absence. I hope you will accept this gift as a present for my disappearing!**

**---------------------------------**

I watched him as the moon danced across his face, his fingers running through his dark blue locks in content. Something about Takao Kinomiya seemed to light a spark within me. We battled, we cried and we almost died, but something else…there was just something else about this man that was…different.

I shouldn't look at him like this. I shouldn't hope for something more. But just how much more did I want? Did Takao not give me enough? Saved me from myself countless of times? Made me stronger? Beat me down so that I became a better person? There was just something about him…something special…

Countless nights I sit here and watch him. Sometimes I hear him whisper my name, but I am sure it is just my mind playing tricks. Why would Takao whisper my name like that? What is it about Takao Kinomiya that made him so special…to me?

My eyes lower as I glance slightly shocked at my hand. It is gripping the cloth around my chest rather painfully. I let go, my fingers tingling from the blood rushing through my fingers. I sigh and stand to leave. Someday….someday I will find out what it is about Takao that makes my heart beat faster. And when I do…I will feel complete for the first time in my life. One day Takao…I'll be able to tell you how I feel. Maybe…Maybe the night will be kind to us for once…

--------------------------

I hear him leave as I stare at the ground, my spirits slightly dampened. Every night was the same. I would come outside to think alone, and he would silently watch me from the shadows. Did he not feel the same as me? Did he not see the intentions I was trying to make? Something about Kai Hiwatari had driven me insane. Something about him made my stomach flutter; my heart beat faster, my chest feel lighter. Something about him made me stronger and I won't be losing this feeling for anything.

It was true. I love Kai Hiwatari.

The man I first hated, the cold emotionless jerk I always rivalled with, had suddenly become someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. It was scary for me at first, to admit that I actually liked men. Not something that absolutely everyone accepts. But I had to. And I did it for him.

I already told the rest of the team, they seemed to have already noticed my preferences from what they claimed as me 'googly eyeing Kai'. I laughed at this, and was grateful. It's nice to know that you can still have such great friends these days. And Anyway, Rei and Max turned out to be gay as well. Not that I was surprised, I could see they'd had a thing for each other for a while now.

I frown as I bring my legs to my chest, the warmth spreading over my body. The night is chilly, my breath appearing like puffs of smoke. What a beautiful night…a night I would love to imagine to spend with him. A night I had dreamed of taking his hand in mine, and really telling him how I felt. The way I could lose myself in his eyes, the way his glare makes me laugh. The way he slightly smiles only for me, the way we battle together to become stronger. The way we've grown and changed. The way he's changed me…and for the better.

So many years…so many years I have harboured these feelings. When will I have the courage to tell him these things? The way I was scared all those years ago of loosing him on the ice. The way I had cried when he was battling Brooklyn and I had kept the team away. When will I be able to face you Kai?

"A frown doesn't suit you Kinomiya, I should hope that you're not planning on doing anything stupid" my eyes widen as I turn to find myself drowning in his crimson eyes. What…what was he doing here? He smiles slightly before handing me a blanket and taking a seat beside me.

-------------------------------------

Kai folded his arms in front of him as his eyes drifted towards the sky. "It's a nice night" he commented, his companion still recovering from the shock of his presence. Blinking for what felt like the hundredth time, Takao swallowed and nodded. "Yeah…it is"

Kai smiled slightly before his eyes fell on his companion. "You should…be careful you know. Coming outside in temperatures like this without something warm on could lead to a serious case of the flu" Takao's eyes widened before hastily looking away, a delicate blush finding his cheeks. "Hn" he replied, Kai chuckling slightly. "I thought that was my line"

Takao blushed even harder as he turned his head in the opposite direction. "How times have changed huh?" he whispered, the wind burning his skin with coldness as he snuggled further into the blanket. "People have changed" Kai whispered as a reply, shocking Takao at his sudden closeness. Takao swallowed harshly as Kai leant in closer, his nose brushing with Takao's. "As do feelings" Takao could only blush as he gave a small nod as if it was a reply.

Kai gave a small smile before giving Takao a soft kiss on the cheek. "Someday Takao…All the things that have been left unsaid…wont be unsaid anymore" he whispered in his ear, before he stood and went back inside the dojo.

Takao felt his face burn with an intense blush before it broke out into a grin. He knew things where going to be okay, and suddenly he felt happier then had ever been before. Kai didn't need to say it, Takao already knew. There was nothing that needed to be said anymore.

----------------------------

Kai smiled before crawling into the blankets, his head drowning in the soft pillow. He did it…he actually did it…

Shaking his head softly, he smiled slightly and looked up into the moon, silently thanking it for its kindness. Hearing the door open and close, Kai turned to see Takao enter the room, slipping in his bed beside him and snuggle in his embrace. Giving a cute yawn, he pecked Kai on the cheek and drifted off to sleep. "Night Kai" he whispered, before falling into a happy slumber. "Night Takao" Kai replied, gently holding the man to him.

A smile broke into his features, the feeling unknown to him, yet strangely comforting.. 'So this is what its like to feel complete' he thought, taking one last look at the man in his arms and drifted off to sleep.

All the things that where unsaid, weren't needed to be said anymore. As is the way of love.

**THE END**

_Aww! Hehe, sorry for my REALLY long absence! But I will be updating all my chaptered fics hopefully soon! I hope you enjoyed this! Please review!_

_Edhel_


End file.
